Requiem
by Chibi Panda Pan
Summary: The portal was shut, any attempt to go to Astale was a one way trip to Eternal Prison. That was fine, Airi wouldn't want to go back there. She was dead, at least in the inside.


MeruPuri FanFic

Important: It does contain a few spoilers.

Rated: M for possible later chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own MeruPuri or any of it characters.

Requiem

Prologue

My name is Airi Hoshina. I'd always considered myself just a normal, ordinary high school girl. A girl who used dreamed of a simple life and a happy marriage. Just like a good book. I then discovered that my ancestor was a princess in a magical land. I met a prince from that kingdom and fell in love.

My love was so deep. I followed him to his land, his kingdom, no, his world of Astale. I quickly learned dear old grandma was a traitorous princess of that kingdom and became the symbol of misfortune. Even worse, I am the exact replica of that princess. A fool could guess that I was not welcome there.

Things led to another and got worse before it could get better. Many people prevented the prince and me from being together. Our love became a taboo all together. We fought together for that love… until in the end. In that end… we lost.

No, I lost…

_Chapter One: Beginning_

Seven Years Later, Tokyo 

Airi stood in front of the window staring at festive array of lights. Central Tokyo was always colorful. The lights, the signs, and the people were always running around. It was much more lively here than back in the suburbs. There it was calm, quiet, and trouble-free.

Her gaze fell from the lively lights outside to the scar across her chest. Delicately running her hand across the vicious ridges, the geometric markings hardly seem to show anymore. The scar was the price for losing all those years ago. Every Astalean in the kingdom wanted her dead. She hardly escaped Astale alive if it wasn't with the help of her ancestor Chrisnele. In this world, she was found half dead in her bedroom. With a massive blood lost and head trauma, it was miracle that she is standing today. Police said she was attacked inside her house by some local gang. She was alone most of the time because her parents travel around the world with their job. The police only could suspect Airi would become a prime target. It was a good cover story, but far from the truth.

Ever since then, the pathway to this world was shut. Any attempt to get to this world would get anyone a one way ticket to Eternal Prison. That was what the king ordered and decreed it would be beneficial to his kingdom and this world. Truth is he never wanted another catastrophe like that one to happen again. Sure it hurt. Damn, it literally destroyed her soul. The ache was severe enough she could almost die.

Airi did her best to recover over the years. She put herself through intense training in field of martial arts. Her body slowly became immune to physical pain. Against her parents wishes she hacked off her long hair. Her parents thought it was to rebel and blamed themselves for leaving her alone too long. Another good cover story, but really she didn't want to have anything remotely identifiable about her past. Everything about her changed. There was nothing weak about her, not like back then.

Back then, she childishly wanted to believe in true love even soul mates. People are meant to be together and live a happy life. Nothing could get in their way. She wanted to believe she could live that happy ever after. She mindlessly fell in love using her rules of "first kiss only for my soul mate" and "promise of punctuality." Her stupidities on that belief just about kill her, literally.

Pressing her forehead on the cool glass, she advert her stare back to the busy city below. Full grown women shouldn't dwell in the past. She was content. With her new business on the rise, Airi had her work cut out for her. She was at an age of twenty-five and a graduate of Tokyo University. Now living in a one floor condo, one could say she was truly successful.

There was a light knock on the door followed by a familiar voice. "Hoshina, it's me."

"Nakaoji…?" Airi made her way to the door, letting in the man inside. This man was an epitome of sexy. His entire body was toned to perfection. Much like a Greek god, he stood a height of six foot three. Light brown locks were cut short. He no longer had that look of adolescence back in high school. At 25, he grew to a well form of masculinity. "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to hang out and check up on you." He smiled and held out some take out boxes. "Maybe eat dinner?"

He was all she had left from that tragic time of her life. He was there to pick up the pieces and took the time to paste them back together. There was nothing she wouldn't do for him. She owed so much to this man. The fact that Nakaoji was the only male she could tolerate was a big part of it too. Nakaoji had a way of understanding and unconditional kindness for Airi. Also, it occurred to her that he was a bit protective. Not like a lover, but as a best friend. He accepted her change; actually he looked pretty happy to see what she did. This guy even helped her spar. It turned out that he knew some martial arts too. She couldn't put it in words of how grateful she was to have him.

Airi smirked, "sure, I haven't eaten yet."

She took out some plates and set up the table. They both sat and ate tempura and dango for dessert while catching up on each others new projects for work. Later, they practiced in a knife fight. It was odd how a simple dinner at a friend's house turned out to be a sparing match in the living room. Not like Airi really cared, the condo was pretty big. She sheepishly admitted she liked training with Nakaoji.

She was about to pin him but a ring from his back pocket made her pause. It was Umi's ring tone, Nakaoji's little sister. Airi took a step back and let him answer, taking this time to catch their breath. Umi was always the nagging type. She was a freshman in Tokyo University and apparently thinks she owns the world or at least the entire campus.

He answered, and listened to his sister's rant. "I'll be there in fifteen- yeah. Bye." He sighed, and folded his cell into back pocket. Nakaoji must have a lot of patience to deal with his annoying sister. Like her parents, his were always out of the house with work. Unfortunately, he had to take care of his ungrateful sister while Airi only had her two dogs. "That was Umi; I need to stop by the University. Do you want to join?"

Airi looked at the analog clock on the wall and frowned. "It's a quarter to eleven, what does she need at this hour?"

"Who knows," he took his car keys and tossed her a bottle of water. "Whatever it is, it has to be important for me to be there."

"Okay," she took a swing of water and wiped her face with a towel. "It could be a girl thing or maybe an 'Umi thing'." Airi turned off the lights and followed him to his car.

The drive was short; Tokyo U was a good 30 miles away. Nakaoji pulled up where they saw an irritated Umi. She was two inches shorter than Airi who stood a good five foot seven. She had her usual pigtails and the same color hair as her older sibling. Umi's and Nakaoji's similar features were striking.

There was seemly hysterical man was yelling by large water fountain. Umi and the man were having an argument. The man kicked over a flower pot that flew a good twenty feet away. Airi's reflex was to pull knife out of her jacket as they got out of the car, but Nakaoji stopped her.

"It's an old classmate Airi." She looked at him in confusion than looked back the other man.

He had dark skin, about 6 feet tall. His features looked some-what Arabic. From this distance she could tell his was extremely good-looking. He had long and coal black shoulder length hair, and his voice seemed familiar. Airi couldn't place it, but she felt she knew this man.

When he finally noticed the two walking toward him, his expression was full of surprise. "What the hell? Elbow rest? I mean, Nakaoji?!" Airi's friend waved at the Arabic.

"Hey Raz…" Nakaoji greeted.

Airi looked equally as shocked when she realized who that man was. "Raz…" The dark-skin turned his attention to her in curiosity. Raz was one of the first to condemn her to death. He was one of the men who tortured her for hours with no remorse. This man was the first to attempt to kill her in this world. Now he was right here in the flesh. Rage and adrenaline filled her veins. Before anyone could sense it, she attacked.

Astale

Aram was furious as he strode heavily through the palace. King Jeile, his brother, refused to talk to him ever since the incident years ago. There was something about "mountain lilies and how much an idiot he was." As if the prince would care for flowers… He knew something happened then; it caused his father, the former king, to shut the gates of the other world. To speak of that time was forbidden and an act of treachery.

He couldn't remember that day. The council put a seal on his memories. His father mentioned it was best for both him and all of Astale. He understood that, but didn't mean he accepted it. As a prince, he wanted nothing but the best for his kingdom. Aram stood in at the doors of the throne room. Something happed that day, something horrific. Some part of him still wanted to know something, anything as long as he got a clue. He felt he was the only one left in the dark. Whatever did occurred, it caused him to have the mark of the marriage vow. He knew his former fiancé, Mariabel, was not the one who placed it there. Why else would she refuse the arrange marriage and left the palace?

That was years ago. Aram spent his time strengthening Astale's ties with his citizens and fulfilling his duties as a prince. Much of his days were outside the castle walls. Now, after all this time of deliberately ignoring Aram, Jeile called upon him out of the blue. Pushing the weighty doors open, Aram saw just the frilly king sitting on the throne. He was a strong individual with both martial arts and magic. The prince found it odd he was alone. He took a quick glance around. None of his advisors or guards was here, not here even the queen and children. Maruru, Jeile's fairy isn't here either. Jeile must have dismissed them to talk in secret.

_So this is serious_

"Brother… Welcome home. I have been anxious to see you. You travels have cut all contact, how truly worried I was." Jeile smiled then stood up with up most grace. Women could say flowers bloom every spring for him.

"Spare me, why am I here?" Aram had no time to dally with his brother. Nor did he want to.

"Straight to the point then... You've grown so much too fast little brother. It is hurts me that you speak to me that way." He could fell the glare from his eyes. Aram was not here to spend quality time with his brother. "Hmph. I want to discuss the matter of _the unpleasant incident_."

This sparked Aram's attention. He still wanted to know about that day and this could be the perfect opportunity. "It's forbidden. But as the king, I suppose you can."

"Be aware that what I am about to say can not be repeated." The king waited for Aram's confirmation before continuing. "It has come to my attention that Zehrotuhia, Razulude has gone to the _other side_." Zehrotuhia's were a powerful family. Their skill with magic is something to fear as the third most powerful family in all Astale. There knowledge of business makes them ruthless, not to mention rich. Last time he heard, the man was traveling across the desert gathering stolen ancient text with Mariabel.

"Raz…" He and Mariabel were about to marry next month. Aram recently received an invitation. He never took a liking to the desert man. His obnoxious attitude was nothing Aram wanted to handle. Raz was a delinquent, pissing off certain people just for the hell of it. He would never be stupid enough to go to other world. "He doesn't seem the type to risk Eternal Prison." _Or his marriage. _

The king only smirked at that. "Oh, but he did not go willingly. He was summoned." Aram quirked his eyebrow. This was interesting. Summoned? He believed that no one from the other side could use magic. Let alone, have the magic strong enough to summon Raz. Someone knows magic in the other side… very strong magic.

"A power to summon another being, takes a high-level spell and even a higher person to handle it." Whoever summoned that man had to do it right. They had to by-pass the seal, as well as take the man. If any of that had gone wrong… "For all we know, he could be dead…" A royal dead is not something to take lightly. One, royals are pretty damn hard to kill, and two, they live a hell of a lot longer than a typical human lifespan.

Jeile shook his head. "No he is not dead; I can assure you on that. His name is still displayed bright and shiny on the Zehrotuhia tree. The one who kidnapped him is someone who is every bit knowledgeable of magic." Every royal family had a tree that records and displays every member. When a member dies, the name fades.

"Who would have the ability to do that?" Aram asked quickly. "…Especially in _that_ world?"

"There could be several possibilities. Possibly whoever gave you that mark…" Jeile gaze dimmed; he still seemed to dislike Aram since that time. Jeile could really give a cold shoulder if you piss him off enough.

"Impossible, that woman is dead." His chest seemed to tighten as soon as the words left his mouth. "…Father said so himself."

"Her body disappeared before anyone could confirm she was." Jeile spoke in a matter of fact. The king looked a bit hopeful about that. His gaze went distant as if he was remembering that day. "A Mountain Lily won't snap in a storm…" He whispered to himself.

There he goes with his flowers again. Aram's temper was on the rise. There has to be a point to this. "Why are you telling me this? What is this have to do with Raz?" Aram snapped.

"Patience young brother, there is much to tell. You did ask who was capable of summoning Raz. Some of the remnants of her might be connected to him. She has enough reason to hate Raz. Her grandmother was once a princess here of the Latreia Family. Any of her descendants could have easily summoned Raz with proper training."

"Latreia … she was a Latreia." Aram took a moment to let those words sink in. The woman who branded this mark on his chest was a desendent of Princess Chrisnele. The renegade shifted the balance of power once she abandoned her kingdom. Her actions brought disarray throughout Astale. Her successor could be alive; he could meet her and figure out what happened so long ago. She was not bound to Astalean laws. "Who else could know magic there?"

"The Grand Magician," Jeile said flatly.

"…The what?"

"He is he one who created the royal hierarchy and the seven royal families. His power could rival my own if not exceed it." Aram went pale at those words. No one was more powerful than the king, ever. "He became to hate the hierarchy he created and packed up then left to the other world. Few of those descendants have enough reason to want to obliterate Astale… now that they could perchance wield magic. It's only a matter of time…"

"Astale could be threatened by former people who used to love this kingdom… what will we do?"

"I must ask how much of the other world do you remember?"

"The council and Father locked up those memories. I have nothing." Aram answered bitterly as he clutched his chest. He didn't know why he ached there every time he attempted to remember that day. He had a notion that it was the effects of the seal.

"Nothing…I see." Jeile nodded, as he took a moment to think. "Your mission might prove difficult."

Everything clicked then. "You want me to find Raz." This wasn't a question. Jeile nodded again. Aram will find the one desert man, and while doing so, find information about the Latreia.

"I have allowed passage through the portals for only a short while. Find Raz and the ones responsible for his disappearance. We must find out who could possess high level magic in that world and see if poses a danger for Astale. Aram, we do not want our citizens to suddenly disappear. They will become fearful and the kingdom will suffer drastically because of it. As Prince, you understand this." He took a moment to gaze at his younger brother. His face was full of determination.

"Know this little brother; magic is not a norm in that world. Do not use it so openly; likewise, do not speak to anyone about Astale and its people. No one must know. I can not stress that enough, even as King I do not have any control if you were to expose magic and Astale." Aram confirmed before Jeile tossed a seven-pointed star to him.

Aram caught it with ease. The seven-pointed stars are portals. The mirror in the center serves as gateways. Only the royals could use them as transportation and emergency. To any other beings they are completely useless. With this one, Aram would be able to teleport to and from worlds.

"Report back when you found the source of magic. We will have to play this by ear for now."

The Astalean Prince bowed; his duty was to his kingdom. Time was precious; any traces of Raz would be gone by morning. Aram did not feel like wasting time, not with his memories on the line.

_To be continued…_

This is my first fanfiction. Please review.


End file.
